


put a spike into my vein

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of Prostitution, Blasphemy, M/M, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Sharing of Blood, Used as a Drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. in which louis is the king of hell. harry is a homeless teen looking for salvation. he finds it in louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put a spike into my vein

**Author's Note:**

> obvs based off of supernatural!

it was cold enough to blow smoke rings out with his breath, louis pulled his peacoat tighter around him as he walked down the desolated street. st. george cathedral glowed bright on the seemingly dark street. he was a bit drunk on whiskey and human blood, his head fuzzy and his body toasty. he was going to hail a cab until a loud noise caught his attention in the next alley over. he rounded the corner, his mouth pursed as he watched some guy face fuck another. his grip strong in the boy’s dark curly hair and he was clearly choking on the cock in his mouth from the nose he was making and how his fingers clenched around the fabric of the guy’s pants and it made louis’ cock fatten in his trousers.

he let out a loud whistle, causing both to jump, the man knocking the boy off his cock and onto the ground. louis pulled his hand from his coat and flung his fingers out, sending the man across the lot, into the brick wall. he stepped closer, looked down at the boy on the ground.”c’mon, pet.”

the boys’ eyes were wide and almost a translucent green, his mouth a sinful red and his skin almost so pale, it reminded louis of a dresden doll he stood up, wiped at his mouth and chin, silently followed next to louis as louis led him up to a rooftop suite in the royal park hotel .”sorry about the mess. wasn’t expecting company.”

the place was a mess, empty bottles of beer and cartons of rotting take away littered the coffee table and clothes lay all over the floor and so many pairs of vans. harry could also see a snippet of the bedroom and the bed was unmade.

harry walked around the vast hotel room, touching all the expensive little knick knacks and louis had to wonder if he would nick one and sell it for a third of its worth.he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked to louis.”so what are you? i saw what you did back there. no one can do that.”

louis shrugged as he kicked his vans off and threw his coat over the back of the victorian style sofa, his blue eyes flashed to black.”i sure outsmarted you, yeah?” he threw his head back on the couch.”what’re you called?”

“harry. what should i call you?”

“master.” 

harry rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, louis sighed dramatically, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.”louis.”

harry pushed forward, nodding.”louis suits you. very strong name.” he sat on the coffee table, bracketing louis’ feet.”should i be worried? like what’re you going to do?”

louis leaned up, dropping his feet from the table and rested his hand on harry’s knee, pushing it up his thigh just a bit.”i’m not gonna kill you if that’s what you’re worried about. i just want what’s running through your veins and then you can go.”

harry’s green eyes quickly raised to meet louis’ black sockets, nodding in the understanding of louis wanting his blood.

*

he carefully inserted the needle under harry’s flesh into a perfect vien, blue and plump prominent. harry hissed as it went in smoothly and the blood began to rush quickly from the puncture. harry looked over to louis.”what does this do for you?” 

louis hummed, pulling the full vial out of harry’s arm, holding the syringe between his teeth as he pumped his first a few times before jabbing himself in the crook of his elbow, pushing down the plunger, harry’s blood going into his body, he closed his eyes as he could already feel the surge. he discarded the used syringe on the bedside table and climbed in next to harry.”makes me feel alive and on fire. awake.”

harry said nothing as he scrapped his fingernails through louis’ hair, watching as louis slipped into a restful sleep and harry kissed the top of his head.

*

*

harry was on his knees in between louis’ spread thighs when louis saw it, plucking the crucifix necklace between his thumb and forefinger, it swayed on harry’s plain white shirt, soot left behind.”catholic?” he snorted, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. harry gripped the cross in his palm.”follower of the almighty savior. blasphemous.”

“don’t say that.” harry shook his head, his fingers reaching up, rubbing at the cross that lay between his collarbones.

“oh? your god gonna come and save you? it that what you were doing on your knees in the alley?”

“it’s called having faith.”

“oh. right. faith. give me a hail mary.”

harry stilled, looking up at louis.

“i fucking said give me a hail mary!” he bellowed, his eye sockets flashing black then back to blue and harry on wobbly knees, bowed his head, his nails digging into louis’ thighs.

“hail mary, full of grace. the lord is with thee.” he got out, his voice raspy and uneven, louis gripped his cock, sliding it through his fist, harry gasped as he watched louis’ hand work himself so effortlessly.

“finish the prayer.”

”blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed it the fruit of thy womb, jesus.” he raised his head just a bit but louis’ hand was quick to push his head back down roughly and harry was sure louis could snap his neck at any moment.

harry took a deep intake of breath.”holy mary, mother of god. pray for us sinner, now and at the hour of our death.” he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.”amen.”

harry’s eyes were glassy as he finished the prayer, licking around the crown of louis’ uncut cock, licking down the shaft and nosing around his sac.

“you did so well, pet.”

harry nodded, wiping at his eyes before any tears fell, could feel the quivering of his bottom lip and louis sighed deeply, pulling harry up, his legs bracketing the sides of louis’ hips as he peppered harry’s face with kisses.

“he didn’t save me.”

louis hugged harry to his chest, hating that the realization for harry was that painful.

“why didn’t he come? i prayed. i prayed all the time but i was forgotten. why wasn’t i good enough to save?”

"sometimes we slip through the cracks. sometimes god is too busy fucking about. but i'm here." louis slipped a finger underneath harry's chin, wiping away his tears."right, pet?"

harry gave a smile, wiping at his face and nodding. louis flipped them over, licking down the column of harry's neck, his hand working at the button of harry's jeans."let me show you how i can save you, hm."

*

when louis stepped into the bathroom the next morning, he was surprised to see the silver necklace lying in the sink. he looked back up, harry was standing in the doorway, no shirt on but his dark jeans a stark contrast to his milk skin. pin holes in both of his arms.

“are you planning on getting rid of me?” he scratched at his chest, looking to louis. louis turned around, leaned against the sink and beckoned harry forward with a crook of his finger. harry stepped to louis, louis scooped his hands under his jaw, pulling him forward, pressing his mouth against harry’s, nipping and licking at this bottom, chapped lip.

“i think i would like to keep you.”

*

they lied in bed, harry disoriented from the blood loss, louis brain fuzzed from harry’s blood mingling in his system.

“am i going to die?” harry posed the question, his speech slurred as he ran his finger across louis’ nipple. louis hummed out a sigh, soothing back harry’s hair, kissing his forehead.

“i sincerely hope not. not anytime soon anyway.”

“tell me about your soul.”

louis snorted pulling harry’s hand up and kissing his fingers.”i don’t have a soul. you know that.”

“i meant how you lost it.”

louis shrugged, dropping harry’s hand.”i don’t remember. it was a long time ago.”

 

*

it was raining in london, coating the streets like an oil slick, the sky a dull gray with no sun shining through, harry sat on the window seat, flinging the blind cord against the window. his head jerked to the side when he heard the door open and closed, louis stood, his beanie with water droplets running down and a pizza box in his hand.

“eat, pet. you need your strength.” louis ran his hand through harry’s hair with a smile, the pizza smell made his stomach rumble, harry didn’t hesitate to pull a slice from the pie.

“what are you doing here, anyway?”

louis poured himself a finger of scotch.”hell’s quite lonely.”

harry licked the grease off his thumb, looking at louis as he started on his crust.”what’s it like? hell?” louis took a long sip his cognac, so harry continued.”we’re taught it’s all eternal fire.”

“do you believe everything you’ve been taught?”

harry wiped his fingers on his jeans, shrugging.”i’m not really sure anymore.”

“is that why you discarded your necklace?” louis questioned but harry said nothing and louis downed the rest of the amber liquid before standing up and kissing harry’s forehead.”eat some more. you’ll need it.”

*

harry's arm was littered in bruises, ranging from a slew of colors and the with the blood loss came the dizzy spells and nausea that made him feel all wrong but louis was there to hold his hair back when the vomit came. harry let out a hiss when the needle poked into the bruise at the crook of his arm.

"you're about useless." louis tapped at harry's vien as blood slowly flooded the syringe barrel.

"only me, though." harry turned his head to meet louis eyes, harry was paler than normal with shadows under his eyes and louis nodded.

"only you."

*

they lied in the claw tub, full to the brim with bubbles, every little move, water sloshes over the lip. louis laid on harry, his arms and legs caging him in as harry ran the flannel over his torso.”do you think when you go back, i could go with?”

louis snorted as he sunk down further into harry, he felt harry’s fingers prodding into his side.”i actually mean that. could i come with you?”

louis sat up and twisted around, his feet bracketing harry’s thighs.”you’ve got a soul, pet. don’t waste it away on fucking hell.”

harry rolled his eyes as he scooted up.”right. because i have so many options here.”

louis abruptly climbed out of the tub, water and bubbles coating the majority of the bathroom floor, he whipped around to face harry.”i’m telling you to enjoy the rest of your life. you’ve walked on the other side.”

harry quickly climbed out in haste, nearly slipping on the water on the floor. he shoved away the wet hair that was sticking to his face.”i get if it’s because you don’t want me to come but don’t be some righteous asshole about it.”

“your soul isn’t anything to just give up. your life is worth so much more. you’ve got to know that.”

"right." harry shoved past louis, their shoulders colliding.

*

harry sat in a pew of st. george’s, his head bowed as he repeated a hail mary, his fingers twisting around a forgotten rosary. he flinched when he heard the big doors shut. he didn’t need to turn around to know it was louis, he slid into the pew next to harry.

“i didn’t think you could foot into sacred ground.”

louis snorted as he shifted causing the pew to creak.”what are you doing here?”

“i don’t really know to be honest. seems kinda silly now but.” he shrugged, as he sat the rosary next to his leg.”how’d you find me?”

louis bit his tongue, sighing out the truth.”your blood is the finest and most purest thing i’ve ever put into my body. led me straight to you.” louis cleared his throat as he picked at a hangnail.“i lied to you. i royally fucked up everything. mainly for my own greed and gluttony.” he shrugged. ”zayn sent me topside. told me to try and get my shit together. ding, ding, ding. i haven’t.”

harry said nothing, louis sighed with a shake of his head, pushing his fringe from his face.”do you still wanna come with?”

harry slipped his hand into louis’.”i rather not discuss this in god’s house.” even though harry no longer felt the same connection with the lord, he still held the respect.

“fair enough.”

*

harry tilted his head back as the red wine poured into his mouth, strangling him as he couldn't swallow fast enough, the liquid spilling out at the corners of his mouth as he sputtered, red stains covered his entire mouth, chin and shirt, the carpet surrounding him, seeped with the liquid as louis had a firm grip on harry’s hair. harry leaned forward, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

“repent! repent!” louis egged him on and harry could feel the tears seeping from the inner corners of his eyes as he was going to leave behind everything he had ever known. or believed.

harry finished out the last of his prayer. screaming it out, his voice raspy and cracking as he did and then he was burying his face into louis’ chest.”shhh. pet. it’s alright.” louis kissed the shell of harry’s ear.scratching lightly through his hair.”i need you to go to yorkshire. zayn will be waiting for you. he'll walk you through and then we’ll meet once again.” he pulled harry’s face to his, kissing him so deeply harry could feel his insides ignite and crackle.

*

harry woke to darkness, his body sore and his eyes burning with sleep. the entire room had been cleaned out and smelled like fresh linens like louis had never even been here and if it wasn’t for the marks on his hips and the red wine stains around his mouth, he could believe that.

he dressed quickly, in the dim lighting of the early morning, he saw directions on the hotel’s provided stationery in his writing but he didn’t remember writing the words. he headed out of the hotel, he ducked his head as he entered the lobby, he could feel the concierge’s eyes on his back as he pushed out of the hotel. heading for paddington station

*

the ironic symbolism of the crossing roads that he was standing was the church that sat catty corner of him, like god was side eyeing him, knowing what he was doing. 

a black, old car sat at the kerb, a guy with a quiff and looked like he was carved from stone, tossed his cigarette to the side, blowing smoke out of his nose as he crossed his doc martens at the ankle.”oi! about fuckin’ time, mate.” he beckoned harry over, harry moved to him. he pushed away from the car.”heard you wanna serve on the throne with lou.”

“to be his queen.” he shrugged, a smile pulling at his mouth as he made light of the situation. zayn pulled harry closer by his elbow.

“i need you to make a deal with me. i will grant your deal in exchange for your soul. you go back to the hotel and just wait.”

harry nodded.”will it hurt?” zayn’s lack of answer gave harry his. harry cleared his throat, the wind whipped against him as he spoke.”i would like for you to take me to hell. i want to be with the king. for eternity.” 

zayn stood up and harry tried to step back but zayn stopped him as he pulled his face to his, pressing his mouth to harry’s, harry stilled like his breath had been sucked from him but zayn’s lips moved against his and he relaxed as he began to kiss back. zayn tasted like cigarette smoke, citrus and something else he couldn’t place and it was intoxicating he was sure he was drowning.

then zayn was gone and he was standing alone. he pulled his lips into a flat line as he turned on his heel and headed for the tube station.

*

on the tube, weird faces replaced everyone he passed, in flashes and almost too soon to even notice. he quickly made it back to the room, locked the door and laid on the bed. 

he shot up as he heard pitter pattering on the floor, nothing was there but then he heard the feral growl and he knew. hellhounds. he stood up on the bed but something clamped down onto his jeans hem and dragged until he was flopping off the end of the bed. he let out a scream as its teeth sunk down into his calf. blood seeped through his jeans, turning the material a darker color than the faded black it was once.

and before he could even register the pain, another bit into his bicep as he kicked his legs as it ripped him to shreds.

*

the next time harry woke up, he was on a cold, hard floor and he squinted his eyes as the door opened, flooding the room in light.

“you made it. c’mon. your king is waiting.”

harry pushed himself up, his equilibrium felt off as he followed next to zayn out of the room and into a gray, dim hallway. dozens and dozens of people lined both sides of the wall, just standing like zombies. harry rubbed at his eyes.”what’s this?” he whispered but the acoustics carried. 

zayn popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it with a snap of his fingers.“this is hell. your kingdom.” he got to the front of the line, two doors in front and zayn pushed it open, everyone in the hall immediately scrambled to get on their knees as louis sat on a throne, one leg thrown over an arm. the throne nearly swallowing louis in height.

“i see you made it safely, pet. had me a bit worried.” harry went to kneel but zayn stopped him, louis pulled harry forward causing him to topple over into his lap, louis nosed at harry's neck."we're equals. they will serve you just as well." louis pulled harry's face to his, pressing their lips together."welcome home, pet.'

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
